The Soundless Voice
by realJane91
Summary: Emma is 16 and a mute since the age of 3. Her parents, Joseph and Elizabeth died in the fire incident. She's not speaking and making any gestures at all since the age of 3. She moved to Storybrooke to be fostered under the Nolans. Regina is the one who help Emma to get healed with some help from her parents, Cora and Henry Mills. Will Emma speak? Will she get healed? - SWANQUEEN-
1. Prologue

**A/N: New Story!**

 **BETA: Wazgood529**

 **Enjoy it. This story will be in progress as others stories.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

There was a place like Boston, Massachusetts but it was a home to the little blonde girl who had her parents. It was the lovely Emma Swan who was three years old and she had a lot of energy to fulfill her spirits. It has been affecting her cherished parents, Elizabeth and Joseph Swan to have their daughter to be happy together. They've been through rough times. Elizabeth was an editor chief of Boston Newspapers for 12 years and Joseph was a firefighter in the Boston Fire Department for 10 years. Emma always smiled when she approached them in their family greeting when her parents came home together.

Emma was everywhere to put her smile into the people's hearts to be happy. She always cheered when she saw her parents' co-workers at work. Most of her parents' friends loved her since they first met her after Elizabeth gave birth. The blonde girl always stood out for herself to be part of something that most of the people didn't expect her to be.

In the blonde girl's life, she always wanted to be like her dad, a firefighter but dreamed of being a law enforcement officer. She gathered many things like a fake badge, stickers and things from her father's co-workers and filled her bedroom with the posters. Remember, she was still three years old who had a big dream being a law enforcement officer. She always looked up at her dad as her role model since she was mocked out by her dearest mother who was still complaining about Joseph's profession. But Emma didn't care and she still wanted to be like her dad.

* * *

Before becoming four years old, in her family's apartment, Emma was playing with police officer cars and fire truck on the floor. Joseph was sleeping on the couch and he supposed to watch his daughter but was exhausted after his night shift. Elizabeth was in the home office, working on her layout for the newspaper and focused on the details while she put the music to her ears. It was a peaceful sighting until the disaster started a few minutes later.

Joseph and Elizabeth were unaware that their pipes behind the stove leaked. It started to ignite into a small flame on the stove. Emma was humming to herself and looked up at her dad with a grin. She got up and walked toward the couch but something caught in her eye and she turned around to see the smoke on the stove. The blonde girl tilted her head and started to smell it. She remembered her dad taught her how to be like a firefighter.

The smoke started to become a fire. The pipes went into a pop sound. It startled Joseph awake and he became aware of the sound from the kitchen. Emma looked away at her dad and pointed to the stove as the fire got bigger. He furrowed his brows and followed her point of gaze until he bulged his eyes when he saw the fire on the stove.

Now, the flames started to spread on the counter and the wall. Joseph got up and took Emma away from the kitchen then shouted for his wife from the home office. Elizabeth didn't hear her husband from the living room because she was listening the music with her headphones in her ears. Her home office was right beside the kitchen. Emma started to whimper when Joseph screamed for Elizabeth's name and decided to take his daughter outside with his friends from the bar who was talking on the sidewalk.

Emma shouted for her dad while she was trapped in the redhead man's arm. Joseph ran back to the apartment for finding her wife but he found out that the fire was spreading everywhere in the kitchen. He covered his eyes with a long sleeve t-shirt and ran away to the home office then kicked the door open. It startled Elizabeth when she looked up at him. He looked away at the kitchen and spoke loudly.

"Liz, we have to go!"

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked when she got up and walked toward him. Joseph grabbed her hand and tugged away. She looked away at the kitchen in a fire and widened her eyes. He tugged her hard and she started to move but it was too late. The pipes burst in the air and it pushed Joseph and Elizabeth away to hit the walls. They went unconsciousness. The fire devoured rapidly to consume the furniture and everything. It touched Elizabeth's pants and gained the flames on the clothes until it devoured her. It was happening to Joseph also.

* * *

Outside, Emma was wiggling violently and shouted for her dad. She started crying. The redhead man held her for a short time and the brunette man who was speaking with the police to quickly save Emma's parents but they heard a big pop inside the apartment and the windows shattered loudly. Others covered their heads. The blonde girl cried when the redhead man covered her head with his arms. The fire went rapidly. The apartment went into flames.

The fire truck and police cars came quickly. The firefighters went to get their hoses ready and burst away with the flames. The police officer got out of his car and it was August Booth. He looked away at the redhead man and he knew him. It was Archie Hooper, Joseph's bar friend. August walked toward him and saw Emma in his arms. The blonde girl cried and looked away at him until she made grabby gesture. The police officer reached her and held her in his arms. Emma whimpered.

Archie looked away at his brunette friend, it was Will Scarlett. He was shaken up when he saw the fire. August looked away at them and asked them for a witness statement. The blonde girl cried and whimpered her dad's name. It put the men to clench their heart when they looked at her. The firefighters finally defeated the fire with water. The apartment was black ash and some in the ruins. The police officers waited until the ruins cooled down and they went to investigate for the bodies.

August went to the ambulance and checked Emma's body for injuries with the paramedics. The police officer waited with her and looked away at his partner in crime who was speaking with the firefighters until he narrowed his eyes at several police officers who were walking toward his partner. He watched the scene between the police officers' conversation until his partner in crime looked away at him and nodded.

The police officer got up after his partner in crime walked toward him and raised his eyebrows. It was Elliott Johnson, an African man. August flicked his wrist. Elliott looked away at the blonde girl who had her red puffy eyes and spoke lightly.

"Her parents are gone."

"What?"

"Joseph and Elizabeth are dead. Their bodies were burned after the flames caught them. I assumed that they were unconscious. I don't know the facts yet but I will get more information from the crime scene investigators soon. Get Emma out of here and take care of her until the child services worker picks her up."

"No. No. It can't be." August said.

"I'm sorry, I know that Joseph and Elizabeth were your best friends but they are gone. Just get Emma out of here and I think that you need to go home with her. Can you do that?" Elliott mumbled while leaning forward. Emma was staring at her ruined apartment and hiccupped. August held his tears and nodded then turned around to pick the blonde girl in his arms and left the crime scene.

Emma stared at the black apartment and whimpered. August rubbed the blonde girl's back and whispered to several firefighters who knew Emma well then decided to go home with her. Others went to look at the ruins and the witnesses whispered in the crowd except Archie and Will were crying after mourning Emma's parents and got the word from Elliott.

* * *

A few weeks later, Emma was standing between August and his wife, Lalaine and they were mourning Joseph and Elizabeth at the burial grounds. The blonde girl was dressed in a black dress and whimpered. She held hands with August and Lalaine. Until, the coffins were in the ground and others were leaving after shaking the hands with the blonde girl. The police officer looked away at her and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and made a grabby gesture. He scooped her up in his arms and left the graveyard with his wife.

The police officers and firefighters were throwing the dirt on the coffins and left in peace. It left Emma to stare at her parents' tombstone while she was being taken away by August. Several minutes later, she cried and went silent. Lalaine asked her if she want to eat but Emma gave her the silent treatment. She didn't speak any word since the fire incident. August tried to take her to talk but failed at these attempts.

A few hours later, Emma was taken away by a child services worker to place her with a foster family. She was not speaking at all and didn't show her emotions in the foster families. She shut herself away from the world and went with her thoughts. The blonde girl was not herself like she used to be a high-spirited child. It consumed her away.

* * *

Since her childhood changed, Emma went to different places to be with her foster families until, she finally became sixteen years old. She didn't speak at all since she was three years old. Her foster families struggled to get her to the speech therapy and tried to get her to talk but gave up and decided to give her away to other foster families. But Emma was intelligent and had her best abilities to write and read. She loved reading books and used her creative writings since she was a little child. She scored the best grades in school but in home, she was cooped in her room until she was taken away again. After becoming sixteen years old, she was placed with The Nolans in Storybrooke, Maine.

Mary Margaret was a pixie cut woman who was an elementary teacher. David Nolan was a Sheriff. They had a son, Neal Nolan who was a high school student but a football jock. She lived with them for few months and always went to her room to read books. Neal always barged in the blonde girl's room and tugged her out of the room toward the living room. He wanted Emma to stay there but not in the bedroom. The Nolans were aware that Emma was a mute but wouldn't t push her to say anything. The brunette boy looked away at his foster sister and spoke lightly.

"Emma, do you want to eat something?"

The blonde girl looked up at him and stared at him until she went back to her reading. She didn't show her emotions or gestures at him at all. Neal just knew because he studied her well since she came to his house on her first day. He sighed and got up then walked away to the kitchen. Mary Margaret was there, reading the newspaper and heard her son's footsteps then spoke lightly.

"Is Emma getting anything to eat?"

"She didn't say a word or make any gestures." The brunette boy told her. The pixie cut woman sighed and put her newspapers on the counter then looked away at her son with a reply.

"Just give Emma some time. Don't push her too hard."

"I know but it's been five months since she got here." Neal looked away at his mom and responded back. Mary Margaret nodded with no reply. The brunette boy slumped his shoulders and spoke again.

"I just wanted her to speak and I wanted to hear her voice. Is it too hard to do that?"

"I don't know but me too." David appeared in the kitchen and replied right away after meeting Emma in the living room. Neal and Mary Margaret looked away at the blonde man with sad smiles. The blonde man kissed his wife's lips and waved his hand at Neal. The brunette boy sighed and walked away to the living room to join his foster sister. David looked away at his children and spoke lightly.

"It's been five months."

"Just give Emma some time. She's very bright."

"I know."

They were staring at the blonde girl who was still reading a book. Neal was watching television while propping his legs up on the table. Emma stared at the book and delved into a story then went with her imagination. Others sighed and decided to join them then watched television except Emma in the corner on the sofa.

* * *

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Storybrooke High School (Regina, Kathryn and Ruby will meet Emma for first time.)**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: BETA: Wazgood529.**

 **Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In the morning, Emma was searching for her English books in her locker. She checked in her backpack and closed her locker then walked away to her class. The hallway was crowded and the noises of chattering gained in the place where Emma wandered through on her way. No one knew why Emma was a bright student in school except Neal who knew her since the blonde girl enrolled her senior year in Storybrooke High School after moving in the quaint and small town.

Almost everyone in the school knew Emma because she's a mute. They looked at her like she is a weirdo but were aware that Emma was on Honors. They couldn't complain because Emma was fostered under The Nolans. Well, to be specific, David Nolan was a well-known person in the town as a Sheriff. They feared him since he was on the patrol in the evenings to watch the high school students partying.

When the bell rang, the classes started and the students scattered to get in their classrooms. Emma was early to arrive in her English class and determined to read Shakespeare: Hamlet while she was waiting for her class to start. The students scattered to find their seats except Ruby, Belle, Kathryn and Regina who were the last to arrive before their teacher showed up.

Belle French, the daughter of Moe French, a floral shop owner was the brunette girl with a bow tie headband in a yellow dress. She was a fashion craze since her mother's model career. The brunette girl was madly in love with her girlfriend, Ruby Lucas, the granddaughter of Granny Lucas, an owner of the diner. Ruby had her red hair with a gothic look.

Kathryn Midas was a wealthy girl with her well-known parents who were in the businesses. She wore the Chanel dress with black heels. She was the blonde girl with an up-do hairstyle. Lastly, Regina Mills was a wealthy girl but had her casual lifestyle since her parents in the law firm. She didn't care about money and just wanted to have her normal lifestyle like Ruby and Belle. She was the brunette girl and came out to her parents as gay when she was 14. Her parents didn't care about Regina's gay lifestyle but came to support her no matter what. They loved her for who she was. Regina was the lucky person who was much gay and didn't have her girlfriend yet. It was very long time for her to get back in the dating scene.

They arrived in their first period class, found their seats in the second row. Emma was in the first row but in the corner near the door. The teacher was Jefferson Hatter, he was madly in love with Shakespeare plays and went crazy with directing it every year in October to celebrate Shakespeare's works. He appeared to be a good looking man with colorful clothes and a long eaton hat. Jefferson smiled at his students while he was striding toward his desk. The students looked away at him and groaned. Neal showed up a minute later and breathing hardly. Others looked away at him except Emma who was still reading a book.

"Sorry, I have a hall pass from my coach." The football jock said. Jefferson extended his hand and Neal gave him the pass then walked to his desk in the back row and sat down. The brunette man nodded and put the hall pass on the desk then looked up at them with a reply.

"Have anyone read the play, Hamlet yet?" Some of the students raised their hands and others were not. Emma looked up at him and closed her book then picked her pen to be prepared for writing the notes. Jefferson smiled to himself and went to lecture about Hamlet and the playwright. Some of the students answered some questions about Hamlet. The blonde girl stared at the board and wrote some notes from Jefferson's lecture.

Finally, the lecture ended and Jefferson picked the assignments from his bag then walked to the front row from the right near the windows to the left near the door. He looked away at his students with a reply.

"You all have 15 minutes left to do two things. The first assignment is the questions from the books and I want you to answer as many as possible that you can find in the book. The second assignment is the essay. I want you to write a paragraph about Hamlet. No cheating. No internet to copy and paste it. If you use plagiarism, your essay will be a zero. Is it clear?"

The students nodded. Jefferson smiled and stopped by Emma's desk. The blonde girl looked up from her notes and the brunette man handed the papers to her then spoke lightly.

"Emma, will you hand these assignments behind you?"

Emma gathered the handouts from him and got herself two papers then gave the papers behind her. It was Regina. The brunette girl stared at her and grabbed the handouts then replied.

"Thank you."

The blonde girl stared at her and turned around to focus on her assignments. Regina was perplexed at Emma's actions and continued getting her handouts out then gave them to Neal behind her. Kathryn looked away at her best friend and mouthed 'are you ok?'. The brunette girl nodded and looked away at Emma's head. She wondered about her then went to focus on her assignments.

* * *

When the fifteen minutes passed and it was the bell ringing. Jefferson informed Emma to dismiss her early. The blonde girl got up and packed her books then walked out of the classroom toward her locker to get different books then went on her way to Chemistry Class with Mr. Gold.

The students packed their things in the backpack and went out while the bell stopped ringing. Kathryn, Belle and Ruby and Regina were the last to get out of English class and walked away separately toward their classroom. Kathryn and Belle went to Art class. Ruby went to History class. Regina went to Chemistry class and found Emma sitting there on the front row. She looked around to find her seat but the seats were full except Emma's table. The brunette girl sighed and walked toward the table where the blonde girl was sitting.

"Excuse me, may I sit here? The seats are full." Regina said. Emma looked away at her and back to the seat where the brunette girl pointed out. The blonde girl looked up at her again and went to focus on her book. Regina was confused and put her books on the table then sat down beside her. She was staring at the blonde girl and barely heard Mr. Gold's lecture. Emma looked away at the teacher and wrote the notes about the periodic table.

Regina wondered how she sat beside Emma but tried to talk with her and failed at the attempts. She decided to make a mental note in her head to ask Neal about her. The brunette girl decided to focus on the assignments that Mr. Gold handed them for the periodic table. Emma finished her assignment within ten minutes and handed it back to Mr. Gold then went to read her book.

The brunette girl hid her shock and when she saw Emma finishing her assignment after their teacher handed them like three minutes before they started to answer it on the paper. Regina didn't realize that Emma was intelligent and tried to look at her books which it was in front of the blonde girl on the table. She found the advanced books and figured it out that Emma was an AP student. The brunette girl decided to ask Neal soon when the lunch break was up for another hour.

Mr. Gold lectured about the homework assignments and handed three assignments then dismissed them early. Emma packed everything in her bag and left the room. Regina was not paying attention and went startled by her teacher's voice.

"Miss Mills, are you ok?" Mr. Gold asked.

"Um… Yes, I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"No problem, the class just dismissed few minutes ago. I think maybe you better hurry to catch your lunch or class." The teacher said.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold." Regina mentioned and gathered her books then hurried out of the room. The brunette girl knew her friends tended to be in café and huddled together. She walked toward her locker and something caught in her eye. It was Emma who was putting the books in her locker in three feet away. Regina paused and studied on the blonde girl. Until, she saw Emma closing her locker and walking away to the café for her lunch break. The brunette girl hurried to get different books for her next two classes, Creative Writing and History. She realized that she had the same classes with Emma this semester and smiled at herself when she would have some time to study Emma.

* * *

The brunette girl shook her head and felt like a stalker but she was curious about the mysterious Emma Swan. She closed her locker and ran toward the café to find her friends in the middle. Regina saw Neal who was chattering with Belle about Economics Homework. She finally gathered her tray to get some food from the buffet table and grabbed her chilled coffee drink then paid the lunch meal and went after her seat between Ruby and Kathryn.

Regina sighed and looked over the students' head to find Emma until she found her in the solace outside. The blonde girl was eating a sandwich while she was reading a book and leaning back against the tree. She looked peaceful. The brunette girl forked some vegetables in her salad bowl and ate it right away until she looked away at Neal who was nodding when he found the problem in the Economic homework. Belle was helping him to figure out the answer.

Kathryn and Ruby chatted about the hottest guys in soccer. The brunette girl looked away at her friends and didn't join in the conversation until she spoke directly to Neal with her questions. The football jock looked away at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Neal, I know that Emma is your foster sister. So, I'm curious about her. Is she speaking at all?"

"Well, she didn't speak at all since the age of three." Neal explained. Belle, Ruby and Kathryn looked away at him with their curiosity. The blonde girl with the Chanel dress looked away at Emma who was still reading outside and spoke lightly.

"Can you explain it? I don't understand why she is still mute. If it's offensive, I apologize."

"It's fine. It's a long story. I don't know if Emma will let me explain everything about her. But I heard some stories from my dad. Well, you know that my dad is a sheriff and it's a part of his job."

"We have a plenty of time. We have a class for another hour. Tell us." The redhead girl said.

"When she was three and lived in Boston, Massachusetts with her parents. It was Joseph and Elizabeth Swan. That's how Emma got her last name and she kept it since she was fostered in different group homes and foster families' home. Back to the point, I apologize. One day, Emma was playing with her toys and her dad was sleeping on the couch after an exhausted night shift at his work. He was a firefighter. Her mother was in the home office. I think that Elizabeth was an editor chief of Boston Newspaper. It was peaceful until the disaster came up in few minutes later. Joseph heard the pipes leaking in the air and saw the fire from the stove. So he decided to take Emma out of the apartment and he came back to save his wife but it was too late. The fire shattered every windows and the pipes exploded. Joseph and Elizabeth died in the fire incident. Emma was alive and took away under the foster families until becoming sixteen. Now, she doesn't speak at all since her parents' death." The football jock mentioned.

"Did she go to speech therapy?" Belle asked. Ruby and Kathryn were speechless. Regina looked over her shoulder, staring at the blonde girl while hearing the story from Neal with her sympathetic look.

"No, some of the foster families tried to get her to speak but failed and decided to give her away to others." Neal said.

"She is still not speaking since she was three?" Kathryn stuttered. The football jock nodded and looked away at his foster sister who was packing her books in the bag then came inside the building to throw her meal in the trash. Regina kept looking at her and studied on the blonde girl's figure until Emma was out of her sight then spoke lightly.

"I'm not pitying her but I feel sorry for her because she lost her parents."

"I know." Ruby nodded with a reply. Kathryn sighed and gathered her lunch meal. The blonde girl with Chanel dress got up and walked to the trash then threw it out. Belle looked up at the clock above the entrance doors into the hallway and replied.

"It's time for our class. Thank you for sharing it with us. Don't worry, we promise to keep it secret."

"Don't worry about it. I will let Emma know." Neal said.

"Thank you." Ruby mentioned and gestured her girlfriend, Belle to link arms and left the café. Kathryn followed behind them. Regina got up and gathered her books then nodded at him then strode away to the Creative Writing. Neal went ahead to the gym for his weightlifting with the football jocks.

* * *

It left Regina to think about Emma's childhood and found herself staring at the blonde girl who was in front of her. She was half paying attention to Nora's lecture but focused on Emma's figure. The brunette girl immediately thought about helping Emma to heal and get to know her well. She had her plans and knew that she would fail in Chemistry since it was her least favorite subject in the world. Regina smiled at herself and she wanted Emma to tutor her in Chemistry.

But one problem is the communication between them. How was Regina communicating with Emma? She remembered that the blonde girl was mute since the age of three. She groaned at her thoughts until Nora cleared her throat to get her attention. The brunette girl blushed when Emma looked away at her behind her then looked back to her notes. Regina dropped her head on the notebook and closed her eyes until she heard the bell ringing.

* * *

 **A/N: I only can post this story with 5 or 6 pages on Microsoft word. It's easier if I update quickly than to let you wait for this story - The Soundless Voice.**

 **Thank you for the beautiful reviews. I thank to my grammars buddy, Wazgood529.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: That was supposedly to be your Christmas gift yesterday since I was busy with errands.**

 **BETA: Wazgood529. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After the school ended, Regina walked out of the building and caught something in her eye then looked away at the blonde girl who was driving away. She furrowed her brows and searched for Neal until he was with his football team. The brunette girl walked toward them and spoke directly at him.

"Thought you were going with Emma today?"

"Oh, my mom wanted to see her so, I have a football practice today. Why ask me?"

"I'm curious. That's all. So see you tomorrow."

"You too." Neal said and left with his friends. Regina pressed her lips and looked over her shoulders to find Kathryn, Ruby and Belle waiting for her near the bus stop. She walked back and spoke lightly.

"Who needs a lift?" The ladies raised their hands and the brunette girl rolled her eyes and nodded in the direction toward her black Mercedes SUV. Her parents got her on the sixteenth birthday and she loved that vehicle.

Kathryn was in backseat with Belle. Ruby was in passenger's seat and Regina ignited the engine then drove away. The redhead girl turned the radio on and channeled to find her music that most of them liked her taste of music. The brunette girl whistled a tune while she made a way to Kathryn's home to drop her best friend off. Belle was the last person before Regina went home.

* * *

On her drive, the brunette girl took a view while she was cruising around on Main Street before she dropped Kathryn off. Regina spotted Emma driving a yellow VW bug. She half-followed her but one problem was that Regina knew where the Nolans lived. They lived on the opposite street from Mifflin Street. Until, the brunette girl heard Ruby's voice and looked at her.

"Why are you following Emma?"

"I'm curious."

"Did you know that she lives with the Nolans?" Belle asked. Kathryn raised her eyebrows at her brunette best friend. Regina waved her dismissal hand and looked at the blonde girl in the yellow car then spoke lightly.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?" Ruby asked with curiosity. Belle and Kathryn looked at each other with a shocked expression.

"I am going to ask Emma if she can tutor me on chemistry." The brunette girl answered.

"Oh my god!" The redhead girl chuckled with a reply. Others looked at her with their perplexed faces. Ruby burst in laughter and continued.

"Chemistry. You and Emma have a chemistry bond therefore you fail at that subject."

"Oh shut up. I'm going to ask my mom if she can permit me to go over Emma's house."

"Wait a minute? Are you serious?" Kathryn said. Regina looked at the rear view and gave a 'duh' look then looked away at the yellow big which parked at the Nolans' house. The brunette girl nodded to herself and drove away to Kathryn's house which it was on Candy Cane Lane. Belle was silent and made no words at all but just listened the conversation.

* * *

Several minutes later, Regina dropped Kathryn and Ruby off because the redhead woman lived near the wealthy blonde girl's house. Finally, the brunette girl drove away and hummed to herself. Belle cleared her throat and asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Regina said. The brunette girl with yellow bow tie shifted her sitting position and spoke lightly.

"Do you like Emma?"

"Err." The brunette girl muttered. Belle chuckled and continued.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Kathryn and Ruby unless you grant a permission to tell them yourself."

"Thanks. To your question, I would like to know Emma better than just say 'yes' if I like her." Regina explained. Other nodded with a smile. The brunette girl looked at the rear view and gave a small smile then focused on the road until she made the left turn and parked there. Belle got out inside the car and waved her hand then walked away to her house.

The brunette girl sighed and drove away again. She went into her thoughts about the blonde girl and her personal story about how she went mute when she was three. Her heart clenched.

* * *

Finally, she arrived home, ignited the engine off and got out inside the car then gathered her backpack and locked the car. The brunette girl strode away to the front door of her mansion. She unlocked the door and entered with a yell.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!"

"Here!" The oldest woman yelled. Regina knew that it was her mother's voice and rolled her eyes then dropped her backpack on the stairs and went to find the kitchen where Cora was inside. Until, she arrived there and greeted her mother with a kiss then spoke lightly.

"How is your day?"

"It's been good and the law firm has been busy. What about you?"

"Lousy day but I met someone new. Did you know the Nolans?"

"Yes dear, what about them?" Cora asked while she was working on the sandwiches for them. Regina went to sit on the stool and faced her mother in front of her and continued.

"Emma Swan, that's who she is living with them for a while. She's nice."

"Oh yes, I met her at Granny's Diner the other day. She's sweet but can't talk at all. Poor thing." The oldest woman said.

"When was it?"

"I think it was two weeks ago. You were away with your girls on the trip before the school started." Cora explained. Regina nodded before deciding to get a cold water bottle from the refrigerator then spoke lightly.

"Before you say something, I think that it's a good idea if I have a tutor for Chemistry class. I fail at that."

"What happened to that subject?"

"I just didn't understand all of it like periodic table and that stuffs. I'm frustrated with this subject. So what do you think?"

"It's a good idea to bring that up. So, I think that you need that. So, who will be your tutor?"

"Emma Swan."

"But she is mute." Cora asked. Regina nodded and explained.

"She is intelligent at that subject. No one have her knowledge in Chemistry. She is an AP student and in the honors."

"Good point." The oldest woman continued. The brunette girl smiled and asked.

"So, is it yes?"

"Yes dear." Cora smiled lightly. Regina fisted in the air and informed her.

"From now on, I'm going over Emma's house after school unless you have busy evenings with the cases. I don't mind if I can stay over at her house for a while until you get home."

"Good idea. Will you see Mary Margaret in the first thing in the morning before the school? I believe that she is going to have a PTA meeting with the parents of the high school students. I already informed the event planner that your father and I couldn't attend the event tomorrow morning." The oldest woman pointed out with a soft tone and nodded.

"Oh right, I forgot about it and that's ok. I will and thanks mom. I think that I'm going to do my homework before the dinner time." The brunette girl groaned and continued.

"Ok, dear. Your father will be home late. So, it's just you and I for the dinner time. Pasta?" Cora asked.

"Lasagna?"

"Sure. Go on with your homework." The oldest woman told her and went back to the home office. Regina smiled at herself and walked back to the foyer then went upstairs after grabbing her backpack. She strode away to her bedroom on the end of the hallway and decided to text her best friends about the great news.

* * *

 _ **\- Text Conversation –**_

 _ **RM: Hey! I have a great news.**_

 _ **BF: What?**_

 _ **RL: Tell me!**_

 _ **KM: What is it now?**_

 _ **RM: Geez, Kathryn! I asked my mom about a tutor. She said yes.**_

 _ **RL: Yes! It's awesome.**_

 _ **KM: Are you fucking idiot?!**_

 _ **BF: OMG! Seriously?**_

 _ **RM: Kathryn, I'm not an idiot. Belle, yes, it is serious. Ruby, I know right! I'm going over Emma's house tomorrow after school but I have to go see Mrs. Nolan. (Rolling my eyes)**_

 _ **KM: Shit, you got serious about it. Geez. I wish you the best.**_

 _ **BF: Kathryn!**_

 _ **RL: Kathryn, you are fucking stupid.**_

 _ **RM: Girls! Thank you for defending me right there. I meant it. Anyway, what am I wearing tomorrow?**_

 _ **(Private Message - BF: Trying to impress your blonde crush?)**_

 _ **(Private Message – RM: Maybe? To be honest, I think Emma is hot and look at her, a gorgeous lady in the high school. I wonder if she is gay or not? My gaydar is broken at this moment. Lol.)**_

 _ **KM: Hello? Are you there?**_

 _ **RL: Great! Granny is calling me. So ttyl girls.**_

 _ **RM: Bye Ruby. Kathryn, help me to pick the outfit!**_

 _ **BF: Try the leather jegging and the red blouse with the combat shoes. So, catch y'all later. I'm going to help dad with the floral arrangements.**_

 _ **RM: Thank you Belle, you are a lifesaver!**_

 _ **BF: No problem.**_

 _ **KM: Have to go, dad is mocking me out and peace out.**_

 _ **RM: Thank you for no help.**_

 _ **\- Text Conversation –**_

Regina smiled at herself and went to her walk-in closet to search for her outfit. She found the leather jegging in her drawer and grabbed it then looked away at the hangers above her head. The brunette girl whistled a tune while she was searching for a perfect red blouse until she discovered it in the corner.

She walked out of her closet and put these clothes on the desk chair. Regina realized that she had her combat shoes under her bed and went to check it then found these black combat shoes. She smiled at herself and decided to do her homework.

* * *

Across from Regina's mansion, Emma was in her room, writing a journal entry and tilted her head until she realized that she had no pages to write it. She got up and walked to her secret library inside her closet then opened the small door. The blonde girl put her journal in the shelves and picked her new journal then closed the door and walked out of the closet.

Emma continued to write the new entry about her day at Storybrooke Hogh School. She did same thing since she started to get the therapy when she was four. The blonde girl knew how to write and read even expand her vocabularies. She always wrote the journals everyday. No one knew that she kept a lot of journals in her secret stash.

Only her social worker knew that it was a part of her therapy so she can grant the permission for the blonde girl to have all of hers with her when she was living with different foster families.

The blonde girl finished her entry and did same as before to put her journal away in the secret stash. She went to do her homework before the dinner time. Also, she just wanted to read in the peace before Neal came in her room and interrupt anything.

Emma checked on her homework before she went downstairs for her dinner time with her family. The blonde girl looked away at the window and stared until she heard Neal's footsteps. She got up and packed her books away in her bag then opened the door. Her foster brother stopped by seeing her and smiled at her. Emma stared at him and walked out from her bedroom.

Neal was confused and shrugged then went to the bathroom for a bath. The blonde girl came downstairs and found Mary Margaret prepping the diner. David was sitting on the couch and watched the television. She looked away at her foster mother and down at the meat on the pan and knew that the fire in the stove was not on.

Mary Margaret was startled when she turned around to see Emma standing closer by the stove. The blonde girl looked down under the pan and saw no fire then looked up at her foster mother and strode away to the living room. The pixie brunette woman was perplexed at Emma's actions until she realized that the blonde girl had a fear of the fire. She nodded to herself and went to cook the dinner.

Emma sat down on the couch and watched television. It was a tv show about the detectives. She looked at her foster dad and back to the entertainment system. The blonde girl was silent for a while until both of them heard Mary Margaret's call from the kitchen. She knew it was time for dinner and got up then retreated back to the kitchen.

The blonde girl grabbed the plates and utensils on the breakfast counter then strode away to the dining room. Neal appeared in the kitchen and collected the drinks then walked away to the dining room and found his foster sister who was prepping the plates and utensils.

Emma looked up at him and stared then went to sit down on her seat. She waited for her foster parents with bringing the food to the table. Neal was sitting on the opposite from her. Mary Margaret smiled at her children and sat down between them. David was on the opposite. They kept talking to each other except the blonde girl who was still eating.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 3 is coming up while I am on the vacation with my family. Don't worry, I have few ideas for Chapter 3. So enjoy it. By the way, I typed this one on 7 pages. So, I think that I can do 7 pages on each chapter to save your wait.  
**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Chapter 3 is here.**

 **Beta: Wazgood529.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In Chemistry Class, Mr. Gold taught them how to shuffle the periodic table in the proper order. Regina was paired with Emma again and she gulped at her lack of knowledge on the periodic table. The blonde girl was writing her assignment as the oldest man explained everything in his lecture. The brunette girl looked on the empty periodic table with the small cards scattered on the side then looked at Emma then spoke lightly.

"Will you help me?" Regina stared at her and waited. Emma slowly looked at her with no emotion then looked at the cards. She got up and walked around the table then put the answers on the periodic table. When the blonde girl was done with the periodic table and she came back to her seat to do her assignment. The brunette girl gaped open while she found out that the answers were correct on the periodic table without pointing anything. Mr. Gold walked to them and checked on the periodic table then replied.

"Emma, you got 100% and you can leave early." The blonde girl looked up at him and handed the assignment then packed her books in the bag. Emma finally left the room. It left the brunette girl to not move in one place. The oldest man looked at her and spoke lightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Um… Yeah. I just asked her to help me but she put all answers on that one. She didn't get me to help her." Regina muttered. Mr. Gold sighed and looked down at the periodic table with a reply.

"She is a brilliant student. So, why not you do it yourself like her?"

"If I remind you, I almost failed this class since I took Ms. Bellington twice." The brunette girl spoke lightly. The students finally left the classroom and the bell was ringing. Mr. Gold nodded and asked.

"If you need some help, just let me know if I can find the tutor for you."

"No. I already had one in my mind. So, I will ask her."

"Ask who?" The oldest man furrowed his brows with a reply. Regina smiled and answered before leaving the classroom to her locker. It left Mr. Gold to be shocked.

"Emma Swan."

* * *

Several minutes later, Regina was at her locker with Ruby, Belle and Kathryn. They had ten minutes break in the hallway before the bell rang for their classes. The brunette girl was frustrated and threw her chemistry books in the locker. The ladies winced at hearing the book thudding. The redhead girl sighed and spoke lightly.

"What's wrong, Regina?"

"I haven't asked Emma to tutor me for Chemistry. That's what's wrong!" Regina snarked. Kathryn raised her eyebrows. Belle was gaping open and stuttered her words.

"Because she was not there?"

"Oh, Belle. I just saw her like a few minutes ago, She was outside." The blonde girl in a Michael Kors dress said. Ruby and Regina rolled their eyes at her then nodded. The brunette girl with a red bowtie nodded. The redhead girl gasped and replied quickly.

"Emma is coming our way."

"Oh shit. I have to find my note in my purse. Just tell me when she is here." Regina muttered. Emma was walking alone in the hallway and toward her class. Belle and Kathryn stared at the blonde girl in the jeans with the leather jacket. The brunette girl found her note and turned around to find her two doors away from her then spoke lightly.

"Really?"

"I think that she is going to that class." Belle said. Regina stared at Emma for a while. Ruby nudged her shoulder and whispered in her ear. Kathryn narrowed her eyes at the redhead girl and shoved her away from the brunette girl.

"Just go and give it to her."

"Ok." The brunette girl replied and walked away from her friends toward the blonde girl that she liked. Emma was reading a book while she was leaning on the wall. Regina stopped in the front of her and cleared her throat. The blonde girl looked up from reading a book to her. The brunette girl was awkwardly smiling and shakily handed the note to Emma then replied.

"Here is my note. So, I figured it out that you can't talk and I did it the old-fashioned way. The paper and pen. Got it?"

The blonde girl looked at the note on Regina's hand and back to her caramel eyes. She reached the note and pocketed it in her bag. Regina frowned and spoke lightly.

"You should read it."

Emma stared at her until the door opened. She looked back at her classroom and picked her bag then entered without looking back at the brunette girl. Regina gaped open while she was watching the blonde girl ignoring and she was paralyzing. Belle, Kathryn and Ruby went slack-jawed when Emma did it. Nora was standing in the front of her and spoke lightly.

"Regina, are you ok? The bell just rang few seconds ago. You should come in."

"Um… I'm ok. I am going to get my bag from the locker. Be right back."

"Ok. You're excused from tardy." Nora smiled and went back inside the classroom. The brunette girl nodded and went back to her locker to get her backpack. Ruby and Kathryn yelled.

"Did you see that!?"

"I just did. So, I have a class with her. I have to wait to see if Emma give me back." Regina replied and waved her hand then ran back to her classroom. Ruby and Kathryn shook their heads then left to their classes. Belle was headed to the library. The brunette girl entered the classroom and found Emma in the front.

The blonde girl was staring at her and looked back to her book. Nora started to lecture about the formatting for the Creative Writing. Regina found her seat behind her and sat down until she noticed her note on the desk and opened it quickly. The brunette girl widened her eyes and looked up at the blonde girl who was paying attention to the teacher with the board.

* * *

 _ **Hello, you know me. Regina Mills. So, I have a question for you.**_

 _ **I'm failing the Chemistry class and I need a tutor. I asked my parents if it's ok with them that I ask you to be my tutor after school. Of course, I already asked your foster mom this morning.**_

 _ **Will you be my tutor? Circle 'yes' or 'no'.**_

 _ **Thank you, RM.**_

* * *

Emma just circled the answer to be 'yes'. It surprised Regina and she didn't pay attention to the whole lecture of the creative writing until Emma handed the assignment in front of her eyes. The brunette girl looked up at her and spoke lightly.

"Thank you."

The blonde girl stared at her and turned back to focus on her assignment. Regina closed the note and pocketed her back pocket then went to focus on her assignment. In her mind, she smiled at the 'yes' and went excited.

* * *

After the creative writing class ended, Regina walked back to her locker and found Ruby there. The redhead girl arched her eyebrow and looked over the brunette girl's shoulder at Emma who was walking away to another class on the second floor then spoke lightly.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes." Regina answered while gathering her books for her last class with Emma, it was Cruella de Vil,, a history teacher. She winked and closed the door then ran back to the second floor in few minutes. Ruby cackled and walked back inside to inform Kathryn and Belle that Regina got a 'yes'. The brunette girl with a red bow tie squealed and went to work on her assignment. Kathryn rolled her eyes and focused on her nails.

The brunette girl arrived in Ms. De Vil's class and found her seat to be paired with Emma. It made the butterflies inside her stomach. She walked to her seat and put her books on the desk. The blonde girl handed the assignment to her and went to focus on the history timeline. Regina read the assignment and nodded at herself until she paid attention to the black-haired woman lecturing the history about the European War.

But the lecture got her to feel boring and she decided to use her time to study on Emma in the whole time. It made her feel flutter more easily.

To her, Emma was a gorgeous lady in the whole school, to be not mentioned as the brilliant student in all APs classes. It impressed her a lot. The blonde girl had a long wavy hair so Regina just wanted to take it in her hands and smell the vanilla goodness. Emma had her slim body but the brunette girl hadn't a chance to see her glorious abdominals under the shirt.

Regina kept studying on the facials. She watched how Emma focus on the studies and didn't show any emotions at all. She wondered how the blonde girl trained herself in the army base or the British Royal guards to be serious. It made her curiosity to perk up and boosted her up to speak directly to her.

"Hey Emma, thank you for answering my note." The blonde girl released her focus on the board to her and stared with no emotions then went back to her assignment. The brunette girl frowned and scooted her seat closer then replied again.

"I can't wait to hang out with you after school today. Is that so exciting for you?" Emma looked at her and heard Ms. De Vil's throat clearing. Regina leaned back and gave a small smile at her then focused on the assignment. The blonde girl got up and walked to the teacher's desk then left the classroom before the bell rang. The brunette girl glanced at her and frowned deeply. The students packed their bags and left the room.

Regina got up and cleaned it up then handed the assignment to her and spoke lightly.

"Am I scaring Emma away?"

"Well, give her some time. I think it's nice of you to make a new friend. Thank you for that. So, she have a difficult life."

"What makes you smarter, Ms. De Vil?" Regina asked with a scoff. The black-haired woman chuckled and spoke in a sad tone.

"I knew her mother well. She was such a sister to me. We used to be the sorority sisters. Kappa Kappa Tau forever. I can't believe that she is grown up." Cruella nodded.

"Did you tell Emma about her?"

"Well, it put her to be in rough patch but she knew me before because I came to visit her when she was younger like seven years old." The black-haired woman explained while searching for the hall pass. She looked at her pen on the front of the paperwork and picked it up then wrote the hall pass. The brunette girl frowned and asked.

"Why not did you adopt her?"

"It's complicated. So, here is your hall pass to your homeroom. Don't be late." Cruella handed it to her and gestured to the door. Regina nodded and left the classroom back to her locker to pack her homework then went away to Mr. Hatter's classroom.

* * *

The brunette girl arrived in the classroom and sat down to think about Ms. De Vil's words, 'Just give her some time. She had a difficult life.' Regina pressed her lips while she looked at Emma who was still sitting next to her foster brother, Neal and reading a book. Kathryn, Ruby and Belle came in and sat down around Regina. The redhead girl went first to speak out before the wealthy blonde girl had her chance to whip it up in the conversation.

"How was it since the note news?"

"I tried to have a nice conversation with her but it seemed that way I scared her away." Regina replied. Kathryn burst into laughter. Others looked at her like they wanted to smack her head to stop laughing at their brunette best friend who was trying to have a conversation with the only gorgeous blonde girl who happened to be mute.

"Kathryn, will you stop making a scene?" Belle said. The rich blonde girl glared at her and answered.

"Really, Regina? That's all you got is the note that you gave Emma. She said yes to tutor you. How can you have a communication with her while she is tutoring you on Chemistry?"

"She sort of is right about the communication but I'm excited that you took over your pride to face Emma to tutor you. You are genius. I wish I have your brain." Ruby said with a wink. The brunette girl laughed and flicked her wrist then looked at the blonde girl reading a book then spoke lightly.

"I just talked to Mrs. Nolan this morning. They just talked to her but Emma didn't speak at all. So, I think that she could help me with the hands-on activities. It would be easier if I understand if we can do this tutoring."

"Not a bad idea. I like it." The brunette girl with a red bow tie nodded with a reply. Kathryn rolled her eyes and muttered.

"Whatever it is. Ok, I have to flirt with my boy toy over there. Have a good afternoon. See you tomorrow in the audience."

"Bye" they said in unison. Regina shook her head and sighed. She looked at Emma and spoke lightly.

"Why did Kathryn hate Emma so much? I meant, she didn't do anything to her yet."

"I don't know. But I wish we know why Kathryn kept defiling her." Ruby said with a scoff. Belle smirked and looked at the clock then mumbled.

"It's 3:30pm. Ruby, need a lift?"

"Yes babe. And Regina, just be yourself and have fun tonight. Tell us the details tonight!" The redhead girl explained right away while they got up. The students went out of the building after the bell rang. They knew it was over. Regina nodded and waved her hand at her girls then looked at Neal who was walking toward her and furrowed her brows.

* * *

"Hey Regina, do me a favor?"

"Sure." The brunette girl shrugged and replied back.

"Just get us a pizza tonight. My parents are out of the town. So, I'm stuck on the football practice until 7pm. So, I got a text from my mom that you are coming after school today for tutor. Mind if you can take Emma to our home and stay until I return from the practice?"

"No problem. Just tell her that to meet me at my Mercedes. I'm going to pick my Chemistry book from my locker." Regina said. Neal nodded and walked away to inform the blonde girl. The brunette girl walked out to her locker and searched for her chemistry book until she found the book in the back. Regina was relieved that she had a book and packed it in her bag then closed her door and walked away to get out of the building.

Neal left with his buddies for the practice. Emma packed a book in her bag and strode out of the building until she reached Regina's car in the parking lot near two light posts. She stood there and waited for the brunette girl to come.

Regina spotted the blonde girl standing by her car and smirking all the way until she arrived to meet her in the front of her. She cleared her throat and spoke lightly.

"Hello Emma."

The blonde girl stared at her and waited. The brunette girl nodded to herself and didn't get anything from her until she decided to get her car keys in her front pocket of the backpack and clicked the doors to unlock it. Emma pushed the button to open the passenger's seat and got in. Regina went to throw her backpack on the backseat and went in her driver's seat then answered.

"What do you want for pizza?"

Emma looked at her and went with nothing. The brunette girl got frustrated with a silent treatment and drove away until they arrived at Storybrooke Pizza on Main Street. The ladies got out of the car and walked in the building. Regina looked at the cashier and found out that it was Graham Humbert. She raised her eyebrows at him and spoke lightly.

"Graham?"

"Regina! It's been a long time to see you." The bearded man said with an exclaimed tone. Emma looked back and forth until she stared at the brunette girl. Regina nodded and answered.

"It was. I thought you were away to join the army."

"Unfortunately, I was a coward but joined the State Rangers. I am notified by two weeks' training on next month. So, I am working here for stuffing money." Graham replied. The brunette girl smiled at him and looked at the blonde girl then answered.

"Do you know Emma's order for pizza? I can't figure it out."

"Haha, it's spinach pesto pizza. Neal is the plain cheese. I know the Nolans' orders." The bearded man said with a wink. Emma waited and pocketed her book out from her armpit then read it. Regina nodded and spoke lightly.

"Thanks. Make the three. One for Emma, Two for Plain Cheese. Neal will be not home until 7pm. Their parents are out of the town today until they return by midnight."

"All right, I will deliver these boxes to your car while you are waiting." Graham informed her and went to calculate on the cashier. The brunette girl nodded and paid for their pizzas then gestured the blonde girl back to their car. The bearded man smiled at her and returned to the kitchen then informed the pizza chefs and went to serve new customers. Regina studied on Emma and wondered how their conversation would go smoothly in their tutoring session. She sighed at her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Regina...  
**

 **Oh, don't forget to read 'Regina's Coffee Shop' - Chapter 19, 'The Beauty of The Ballet' - Chapter 9, 10 and 11 and 'Regina & Emma' - Episode 8. **

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is your chapter four.**

 **Remember that Emma is mute and she can write. So, if you see ', it's Emma's writing on the writing pad. Just let you know.**

 **So, this is edited by my beta, Wazgood529. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After arriving at the Nolans' house, Emma brought the pizza boxes into the kitchen. Regina closed the door behind her and followed the blonde girl along. The girls dropped their bags on the breakfast counter.

The brunette girl sat down on the stool and watched Emma getting the plates from the dishwasher then placed two on the counter. Regina smiled at her. The blonde girl didn't look up at her and focused on getting her food from the pizza box.

Emma got her spinach pesto pizza on her plate and went to get her drink from the refrigerator. It was San Pellegrino Aranciata. She got two cans and walked back to Regina's spot then placed the can near her plate. The brunette girl raised her eyebrows while she was looking at the drink on her mat and spoke lightly.

"It's not my favorite can. But thank you for the beverage." Emma looked at her and grabbed her bag then gathered her food and drink. She walked away from the kitchen to her bedroom on the second floor. Regina stared at her and snapped back into her zone then gathered her backpack and food and ran toward the blonde girl.

The blonde girl went upstairs and walked to her room which was at the end of the hallway. The brunette girl stopped by stepping on the second floor and took in the view. Emma disappeared in the hallway to enter her bedroom with the door open. The hallway wall was Colorado Gray. It has the photos of the family portraits throughout the years without Emma in each frames. The lights were the star lanterns on the ceiling. The leather armchairs were there in between the elegant window on the middle.

Regina realized that she hadn't been there on the second floor for years since The Nolan's' housewarming party when Neal was ten years old. It was a long time to land her feet on the familiar floor. She looked at each door which was widely separated from others. The brunette girl remembered the master bedroom was too far away from the staircase and it was opposite side from Emma's room.

Neal's bedroom was right there near the staircase. The guest bedrooms were between the siblings' rooms. There were only three bedrooms that were used for the guests to stay for the holidays. But the master bedroom was not really closer to their rooms and it stayed away from the other rooms.

* * *

The brunette girl sighed and walked to the end of the hallway. She peeked through the door and found herself absorbed into the music room and the small library. Regina looked at the blonde girl who was sitting on the window seat and doing homework. The brunette girl took a view while she walked in the room.

Emma's room was very friendly and welcoming. The walls were the Aruba Blue with the white stripes on the top. The furniture was very cozy and it covered with the light oak wood. The ceiling consisted of electric lanterns with a white glow. The room had a small library which were the built-in bookcases right there near the window seat. On the opposite side, it was a grand piano and an acoustic guitar on the stand. The bed was covered with the Southern Style Quilt with the Daisy flowers and it was located in front of the music room.

Regina absorbed the beauty of the room and felt like the room was out from the magazine. She dropped her bag on the bed and placed her plate on the nightstand. The brunette girl walked to the grand piano and caressed her touch on the keys then spoke lightly.

"Emma, do you play piano?"

The blonde girl looked up from doing math problems and stared at her then went back to her math problem. The brunette girl sighed and got no answer from her then walked to the library. Regina stared at the books filling in the shelves. It consisted of Stephen King, Nicholas Sparks, Debbie Macomber, Mary Higgins Clark and Nora Roberts. The brunette girl was surprised that Emma read adult books including the infamous scary books. She didn't notice the diaries in the series on the secret stash.

The brunette girl leaned sideways to see Emma doing Math homework and asked.

"I don't know that you read these books. I always liked Nicholas Sparks."

Emma looked at her and found her eyes on the books on the second shelves where Nicholas Sparks' books were. The blonde girl gazed back at the brunette girl and decided to finish her homework before helping Regina with the hands-on activities for Chemistry homework.

* * *

Regina walked back to the nightstand where her food was and went to eat slower while she was sitting on the bed and took a view in the blonde girl's spot. She nibbled the pizza and studied on Emma's figure. It took her attraction by developing her feelings on her. Something zapped her by finding a beauty in Emma's looks. It turned her on and made her finding something to converse with the blonde girl.

"You have a beautiful room. Who decorated your room?"

Emma looked at her and took a view of her room until she focused on her homework. The brunette girl sighed loudly. The blonde girl finished her homework quickly and gathered it in her backpack. She walked to the walk-in closet to get a writing pad and pen then strode out toward the bed. Regina gazed her plate and ate the pizza until she felt Emma sitting beside her. Her heart started to beat rapidly and her hands began sweating.

The blonde girl wrote on the pad quickly and handed it to show her. The brunette girl looked at her and down at the neatly handwriting on the pad.

'Thank you.'

"You are welcome for what?" Regina said. Emma stared at her and looked down on her pad then wrote another one. The brunette girl leaned forward to see another saying from the blonde girl. She had never seen Emma writing in a neatly and perfect cursive. The blonde girl handed it again to her.

'Compliments. I know everyone gets tired of the silent treatment when I stare or look at them. I assumed that Neal told you a story.'

"Ehh… Ummm." Regina didn't know how to respond it to her but she knew the story about Emma's childhood memory. The blonde girl wrote again and showed it to the brunette girl.

'Don't worry. So, let's start with Chemistry homework.'

"Umm…" The brunette girl replied with a hesitant nod. Regina got her homework out from her bag. She finished eating her dinner and put it away on the nightstand. Emma walked back to the desk which it was located beside the entry door and grabbed the periodic table then went back to the bed.

The blonde girl crawled up and crossed her legs in Indian style sitting. Regina turned her back to the headboard and opened her book then spoke lightly.

"To be honest with you, I'm failing this thing on the periodic table." Emma stared at her and looked down on her writing pad then wrote something. She turned the pad to show a bold marker to the brunette girl.

'It's easier to memorize these thing. Did you practice last time?'

"No." The brunette girl blushed and looked down at her textbook. Emma went to write again then put the pad on Regina's lap. The brunette girl read the bold word and looked up at the blonde girl.

'Why?'

"Because I have a lot of things on my plate."

Emma reached the pad and wrote another one then showed it. The brunette girl looked at the pad and widened her eyes.

'Like you were daydreaming about me?'

"Umm… I…" Regina tried to respond but lost her words when the blonde girl wrote another one and showed her bold sentence.

'That's ok. I got a lot of responses from every girl in the school since I moved from place to place.'

"No, I meant, you shocked me a little bit. Because I just got caught off guard when I read your 'talk' on the writing pad. So, if you don't mind can I ask you a question." Regina shook her head and replied quickly. The blonde girl wrote the word and showed it to her.

'Yes'

"How many places did you move?" The brunette girl quipped with her curiosity.

'This is my seventh foster home since I was 3. Also, I moved a lot every three years.' The blonde girl composed.

"Oh, how do you like the Nolans?" Regina asked.

'Yes, they are nice. Oh, you just mentioned about my room. I did decorate it myself.' Emma wrote.

"Yes, I love them and you know what? I knew Neal when he was ten years old. I used to be his babysitter for three years." Regina replied with a chuckle. The blonde girl looked at her and took a glance on the Chemistry book then nudged it to the brunette girl's hand. Regina looked down at the periodic table and groaned.

Emma pointed to the first periodic table with Hydrogen and Zinc. She looked with her emerald eyes with Regina then pointed again. The brunette girl understood the gesture and explained about the electrons and neutrons in Hydrogen and Zinc. The blonde girl listened to Regina's voice and continued to point on the elements on the periodic table.

The girls were doing on the hands-on activity in Chemistry and the blonde girl informed her that Regina had to write down on the periodic table without looking on it. Emma went back to her desk and got her blank periodic table then strode toward the bed. She handed it to Regina and wrote on the writing pad.

'You have to practice writing on the periodic table while you memorize the elements. Good luck.'

"No!" Regina whined. The blonde girl grabbed the periodic table and walked back to the desk then put it back to the place. Emma decided to take Regina's textbook away from the brunette girl and pointed to the blank paper.

The brunette girl glared at her and went to focus on the blank periodic table. Emma put the textbook on the table and walked into her walk-in closet to search for her practice with the periodic table until she found the flash cards. The blonde girl went to check on Regina who was scratching her hair and frustrated with the names she couldn't memorize all of it.

The brunette girl looked up with a pout. Emma walked to her and looked on the periodic table that Regina wrote some of the elements. She knew that the brunette girl had a weak memory and decided to get the blank paper to the nightstand then sat down on the bed. The blonde girl wrote on the pad and showed it.

'You have a weak memory but it's ok. I have my flashcards so I can show you what element and you answer it. If you answer wrong, I will place back in the cards. If you answer right, I will flip it over and put it on the sheet. Is it clear?'

Regina nodded and leaned back on the headboard then waited for Emma to shuffle the flashcards. They heard the footsteps in the hallway. It was Neal. The brunette girl looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was already 7pm. The brunette boy walked into Emma's room and smelled dirty with his practice clothes on then spoke lightly.

* * *

"Thank you for watching her and pizza. So, is everything ok?"

"Yes, it went better. And, are you going to shower? You smell bad."

"Oh yeah, I am planning to do it after checking in with you both. Also, you are welcome to stay here tonight. I'm sure that your parents are at work. I guess that Emma can drive you back to your house and come back tonight. But you're mostly welcome to stay here if you feel up to go home." Neal said.

Emma looked back at her and waited. Regina looked up at the wall and went with her thoughts with her reply.

"I have to check with my mom. I will let you know after I get confirmation from her."

"All right. Just let me know so I will inform mom."

"Oh, are they coming tonight?" The brunette girl asked. The blonde girl looked at her foster brother and waited. Neal shook his head at his foster sister and retorted.

"No, they are coming tomorrow night."

Regina nodded. The brunette boy smiled at them and walked out from Emma's room to get a shower. The blonde girl looked at her. The brunette girl searched her phone in the bag and found it then texted her mom quickly.

'Hey mom, Neal asked me if I could stay here tonight at The Nolans. His parents are out until tomorrow night. Is it ok if I can stay here tonight?'

The brunette girl placed her phone on her lap and looked at the blonde girl then spoke lightly.

"Where can I sleep?"

Emma stared at her and looked back to the hallway. Regina got a hint and knew that she could sleep in one of the guest bedroom then nodded. The blonde girl gave the flashcards on the brunette girl's lap and heard the phone beeping. The brunette girl grabbed her phone and read aloud.

"Yes, dear, you can stay there. Your father and I are not home at this moment. We just got an emergency situation. Please give our regards to the Nolans. We will see you tomorrow night. We love you."

"I guess that I'm staying here." Regina replied with a smile. Emma got up and walked to her library. The brunette girl was confused when she watched Emma getting off the bed and got to the library. Neal just finished with his shower and dressed up in his pajamas then walked in Emma's room. The brunette boy looked at Regina and spoke lightly.

"So?"

"My mom said that I can stay here tonight. They are not home tonight because they got an emergency." Regina informed him. Emma walked toward her closet.

"All right, you can sleep in here. The guest bedrooms hadn't been clean since mom was with dad this morning." Neal replied.

"That's fine. I guess that I have to drive back to my house and get my things then come back." The brunette girl spoke lightly.

"No, save your gas. You can ride with Emma. She has a car." The brunette boy explained.

"Alright." Regina replied while looking at the blonde girl who was in her closet to get her keys. Neal smirked at her and replied.

"Good luck and have fun."

* * *

The brunette boy finally strode out toward his bedroom and went to do homework. Emma came out from the closet and Regina was confused with Neal's comment. The blonde girl had two helmets and walked out of her room. The brunette girl followed her along until they reached the garage. Emma pressed the button to open the garage door and walked to her motorcycle.

Regina gaped open when she saw the black Ducati 848 EVO and spoke lightly.

"You have that motorcycle! But I saw you driving in a yellow VW bug?" The blonde girl looked at her and put her helmet on her head then straddled the motorcycle. The brunette girl widened her eyes when Emma extended her spare helmet to her. The blonde girl wiggled the helmet to Regina. The brunette girl nodded and grabbed the helmet then put it on.

Emma ignited the motorcycle and it roared. Regina was jumpy when she heard the roar from the motorcycle and walked toward her. The blonde girl stared at her and the brunette girl nodded then moved her left leg to straddle behind the blonde girl on the motorcycle.

The blonde girl flicked the handle and drove away. The garage door was automatic to close the door after the girls left the house. Emma turned left and drove straight ahead to the Mifflin Street where Regina lived.

Regina practically screamed in a silent way while tightening her hold around the blonde girl's waist and landed her chin on Emma's right shoulder. She watched the landscape until noticing her friends, Kathryn and Belle on the sidewalk. The brunette girl yelled at them and Emma heard it from behind her then slowed down a little bit.

* * *

Kathryn and Belle were confused about hearing their names and turned around to see Regina on the motorcycle. Emma looked at them and Regina grinned at her friends' faces being slack-jawed. The blonde girl flicked her handle and rode away. The brunette girl laughed while tightening her hold around the blonde girl's waist.

The rich blonde girl stared at them and left her mouth open. Belle looked at her and spoke in a confused tone.

"Is that Emma and Regina on the motorcycle?"

"I believe so." Kathryn said while nodding at herself. The brunette girl with a bow tie smiled at herself and replied.

"It's about damn time."

"Ye—wait a minute, what?" The rich blonde girl replied after realizing that Belle said something about Regina and Emma on the motorcycle. Belle smirked at her and shrugged then walked away to her house. Kathryn yelled and ran toward her.

* * *

Regina went to her house and received her things then locked the house. She went to ride on the motorcycle behind Emma. They went home and practiced the periodic table all night until they fell asleep in the bed. The brunette girl realized that it was a surreal to sleep beside the blonde girl that she had a crush. She smirked at herself and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **A/N: Heh. How do you like it so far?  
**

 **Next Chapter: An Awkward Moment with Regina's friends.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
